


Nightcap

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'"…you have got to be kidding me."' Korra comes home to find an unexpected surprise waiting for her. TW: Alcohol. Makorra</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightcap

"Are you drunk?"

Of course not. This was  _Mako_. There was no way he could remove the stick from his ass long enough to have some fun, yet Korra eyed the firebender closely, his discarded clothes in hand and a smile on her face. It looked like he had attempted to get his shirt off on his way to the bedroom before giving up on both counts, several buttons undone leaving his shirt hanging on his body loosely. He was sprawled out on the couch in a position that couldn’t have been comfortable, but the lazy smile he had plastered to his face said otherwise.

"Li’l bit." He admitted, his words slurring together. Korra bit her lip to keep from laughing. This was the guy who just that morning was complaining about having to be a bodyguard for Prince Wu, face set in an almost permanent scowl. Korra wondered just how the royal had managed to convince his guard to go out for a drink. She dumped his clothes into a pile by the door and walked over to the couch, Mako’s grin widening with every step.

"What happened, cool guy?" She asked, reaching out and brushing his hair from his face. The firebender motioned for her to get closer, his movements uncoordinated and awkward. Korra leaned in, resting one knee on the couch beside him. They were just inches from one another now, and even in his drunken stupor Mako seized the chance. 

Korra felt his arms wrap around her waist quickly, the room spinning fast and leaving her dizzy until the couch cushions hit her back. Mako held himself above her, a familiar look in his ochre eyes that made her heart drum loudly in her chest. She could count each faint freckle dusted across his face, see the flecks of green in his eyes, could practically feel his lips against hers—

His body went limp and collapsed on top of her, the sudden weight forcing the air out of her lungs. Korra blinked slowly as she tried to process what had just happened, sandwiched between the couch and the firebender. Her mouth opened and closed several times as she searched for the right words until there came a faint snoring from above her.

"…you have got to be kidding me."

 


End file.
